


New Horizons

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Peggy Carter, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teen Angst, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter wasn't prepared for the next move life had planned out for him. As another year passes, it seems like the world only has one thing set on its agenda - continue to make life as difficult, no, making life a living hell for Peter. Though this time, the shock, the pain and unexpected situations are dialled a lot higher than before.Living with the effects and consequences of this aftermath is going to be a whole new experience, like no other he's faced before...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of the story will make a dark turn throughout. I am only giving the warning once in order to keep the story a shock and to not reveal/spoil when something is coming up. So Please read at your own discretion - and please stay safe!

Two weeks ago was officially the day he was finished with being a sophomore at school. He was moving up the hierarchy rank with the title of junior soon to be in his grasps - entering what would be one of his most important years. That's why he was relieved to have the next three months to refresh and prepare for what lay ahead. What he thought was well deserved and would be the perfect time to relax turned extremely sour at a worryingly exponential rate, as the well entitled break was not the fate the universe had in store for Peter Carter, as he was yet to fully discover beyond the first two weeks he managed to survive the fraught.

Last day of Week two, December 31st, Peter's birthday:

What seemed to start off as a perfect day (something that hadn't been possible for the last two weeks) ended on the lowest point of his rest so far. Imagine a metaphorical line. The lowest it can go is the floor - got it? Okay now imagine the pressure of an industrial drill and then times that by a thousand. Think of what you would physically be able to see. What remains after the ground has taken a pounding. The line (as referred to as the ground) is obliterated and left behind is a hole that could rival the world's deepest trenches. The hole represents Peter's life at this current period of time reaching its lowest at what was supposed to be a celebration of the new year, a celebration of Peter living another year totalling his age to 16 was spoiled - not like a fruit left to rot, this was ten times (if not way more) worse.

When Peter awoke, the atmosphere was the same it usually was in the mornings. Calm. Quiet. Serene. It was the days ending he was to be wary of. As expected he was showered with gifts and affection from the two most important men in his life, his father's Steve and Tony Rogers (formerly Stark). Peter Carter (Carter was used to hide his identity as being Tony Rogers' son and what better way than to honour the surrogate who made it possible) felt like he was on cloud nine, absolutely nothing could bring him down today. This was only the first commemoration for his birthday as he always had two separate celebrations, one here in Manhattan and the second would be at the lake house his Grandfather had passed down to his only son Steve (Pops) - this one he would spend with his surrogate he referred to as an Aunt. No one was more awesome than Aunt Peggy - Steve and her had been friends for what seemed like all of time. This meant he could also see his other "aunts" and "uncles", even if they weren't related by blood they were just as important. Peter always insisted that he only ever needed one celebration like everyone else, but his family were different in that aspect - there was no limit for the love they had for their precious Peter. Honestly he even thought the first party to be a bit much, but then again what did he expect - he is the son of billionaire Tony Rogers, so he knew more than to expect something little.

Once the showering of gifts were finished, Peter was allowed to visit his friends Jason's house for a while - this gave his parents the time they needed to set up for the main event - the bigger part of the celebration to come. The events would be cataclysmic.

~~~~~~~~Time-Skip~~~~~~~~

After leaving Jason's house earlier than intended to retrieve his phone from his abode, Peter was twenty seconds away from walking into a battlefield. As he made his way up the drive and to the place that was supposed to be home, the volatile conditions were starting to reveal themselves and the poisonous words were making there way out. He opened the door discretely, but not fully as he knew better than to stand or intervene in the middle of one of his parents arguments. He just wishes that today could've been normal, like how it used to be. What started off as a great birthday was turning out to be the worse.

The piercing confessional words he heard were slurred and spoken drunkenly. This could only mean one thing, his dad (Tony) has been drinking. "… Screw you and screw that little shit!" Peter suddenly looked confused and dazed - who could be the little shit - surely he wasn't referring to him. He wasn't like most children. He knew his limits and he never pushed them. He was doing well in school - in fact he was a straight A student. He even helped out as much as he could (despite his father insistence that's what the workers he hired were for). But who else could this be aimed towards?

Although Peter could only hear patches of the conversation, he continued to listen to The drunken rant. "He isn't even … biologically. We are married, we're meant to trust each other, yet you've been unfaithful and frolicked off with that cyborg lover of yours, you know the true… of your child -". Steve cut his husband off immediately with a harsh tone Peter had never heard him use before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That boy is an angel and you know we thought none of us could… And really Tony? You really have the nerves to criticise me for going behind you're back? You're the one that has been having an affair with your PA for years now. The most heartbreaking thing is that not only have you been at it behind my back for years, but the fact that you think it's appropriate to have a k..." Peter leaned in too far causing some shoes to fall from the rack prompting Steve to abruptly stop his response when he caught sight of Peter hovering at the door. "Petey, how long have you been there buddy?" He questioned secretly hoping he had just turned up and missed what was said.

He was definitely not expecting the sudden surge of shifted attention towards him as he was met with the glares of his parents. Peter attempted to speak, but he instead nervously stammered out his answer. "I..I….uh… j-just got h-here". It came out as more of a question than the intended statement.

Tony now decided it was his turn to speak again further darkening the atmosphere. "Let me quickly fill you in, we'll get this over and done with now." Steve had an anxious look that portrayed the warning 'please don't do this, not like this - he deserves better'.

"You're not my kid Petey, so get the hell out of my house! You too Steve!" Steve and Peter stood awestruck by his sudden statement.

"Tony, stop it!" Steve demanded attempting to prevent any more trauma being projected at his boy.

"Dad, please. What did I do?" Peter began to tear up at his sudden shift in attitude. Was he to blame for what seemed to be his parents seperating? (Little did he know of how long this was going on) The thoughts ran through him like a wildfire. The low esteem and anxiety flared all the worse possible thoughts.

"Awh, poor little Peter! Didn't you hear me the first time? God, do you ever fucking listen?" At this point Peter's chest was tight and his breathing was constricted. "You're. Not. My. Child. Do You Understand me?" Tony spoke in a slow, mocking and patronising way leaving Peter feeling utterly devastated and humiliated. "You're pops and I are over, have been for a while now. You need to get a grip. Both of us have moved on with the world and I don't want some peasant brat that isn't mine. I have a kid, my real kid is nine months old. A beautiful young girl with the woman I love. Not some fucking teen who thinks he's all it".

Steve took this oppurtunity to move towards Peter and shield him from the drunken mess that towered above him. Steve walked to Peter and picked up his hyperventilating child to cradle, care and calm down. The sight left Steve absolutely mortified. He knew this moment would come, but why today all of all days.

"Woah kid, you deserve an Oscar for this performance. Fucking get yourself together and kindly get the fuck out of my house! Both of you!" Tony continued to screech at the top of his voice, as Steve's eyes stared at his with so much hatred, if looks could kill then Tony would've been murdered one hundred times over.

"Shut the hell up Tony! You know about Petey's self esteem issue and anxiety. You've got your head shoved so far up your own arse, you don't care who you hurt as long as Tony Stark remains number one. You never realised how good my kid was, but it's your loss and trust me you will regret your actions and decisions. Say goodbye because you won't be seeing him or me again! Were completely through, there's no way we can come back from this!" Tony moved his hand over his chest in mock hurt before guffawing and waving the two away. "Come on Pete, we don't need him anymore, we're going somewhere safe, we'll be fine. Pops is here to protect you now and forever".

Peter didn't put up any hesitation due to exhaustion as a result of his hyperventilation panic episode, so Steve slowly pulled out of the driveway to take on the streets of New York. They didn't take any belongings, any clothes - nothing, just walked away with what was currently on there back or in there pockets - leaving the toxic lifestyle behind him for a fresh start.

The emotional distress and hurt that continued to plague Peter way after his mini panic attack must've exhausted the energy from his small, young body as after only an hour of travelling, he finally allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber. Steve stared at his child - his love and affection for the child being prominent as he continued his eight hour journey taking them far away from the place they once called home. When associating New York with a place 'home', it now felt like nothing but a ridiculous concept of lies and deceit. It felt physically revolting - not New York itself but the people, No PERSON, that lives there.

The next plan was to give Peter the birthday he deserved. Surrounded by the people who loved him most and Steve would not let this birthday turn into another disaster. He would protect him from any harm and danger.

This would be the fresh start they both so desperately needed.

This would be the chance to show Peter what a good life he could lead.

It would be the new year, the start of something new.

That something opening up more potential than ever.

~~~~~~~~Time-Skip~~~~~~~~

After the exhausting ride to the lake house, the place they would now call home, Steve remained in the car looking over to the child peacefully sleeping before pulling out his mobile to ask his partner and other children - Peter's biological brothers - for assistance.

Approximately two minutes later, his partner and two other people arrive to help haul in the luggage. His older sons, Peter - they would have to make nicknames for the two Peter's real soon otherwise everyone will be in a constant state of confusion - and Logan acknowledged there father on the way to take the luggage into the house, but failed to notice there brother they were yet to meet (like Petey they didn't even know the other/s existed).

"Hey Pops." They both said. It was obvious that Bucky forced the poor boys out of bed in order to help. They pulled the luggage stumbling along the way before leaving the suitcases in the living space - they would be dealt with tomorrow morning.

Bucky opened the car door with so much eagerness he nearly tore the car doors off just to get to Steve. He pulled his boyfriend into a warm, loving embrace both kissing like there would be no tomorrow before parting ways to catch breath. He then saw his unaware, unknowing son sleeping in the car. Steve noticed where Bucky's attention was focused.

"This won't be a problem will it Buck? I just can't let him stay with Tony - you should have seen him before we left. The way he treated our son -" Steve was cut off by Bucky.

"Look Steve, this isn't a problem. Of course he's welcome, I mean I do love him to bits - he is our kid. In the morning he will meet his brothers and they will meet him and what not. However, we can't let it slip that he's mine or that his brothers are biological his. So we're just his stepfamily, okay?" Bucky sounded sincere. Of course he loved his kid, but as far as Little Pete (damn Tony's stubbornness on wanting to name him Peter) was aware Steve and Tony were his parents. Maybe they could gradually change that overtime. As for now though, Bucky and his two brothers would just be new additions to his family.

"Okay, Buck. I have One rule though." It wasn't a question, it was definitely a demand. Bucky arched his eyebrow questioning what the rule was going to be. "You and the boys can't refer to him as stepfamily. We're just going to be a family - that's what he needs right now and I don't want to restrict him from that".

Bucky nodded. "Okay Steve we can do that. I do want him to feel welcome and wanted, I just don't want to confuse him. To him, I'm still a stranger."

"One last thing though Buck?" Steve asked. Another one of his commandments was going to be asked (Bucky has a sixth sense about these things).

"Oh come on not another rule. You literally just said there was only one ru -"

"No! Please take him to his room, I'm too exhausted to lift him at the moment." Steve's grin stretched out from ear to ear causing Bucky to do the same. Like a yawn, Steve's smile is just so contagious.

"You're lucky I love you Stevie". Bucky and Steve let out small chuckles so they wouldn't wake the small sleeping child. Slowly they dissipated into the large lake house.

Tomorrow would be a new day. A better day.


	2. The Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, that was supposed to be on Wednesday. I had written and went to post it. However, me being me accidentally deleted it instead. So because this is four days late, I am releasing the next chapter tomorrow and then update from then will be every Thursday unless I have a reason!
> 
> Apart from that, please enjoy!

After the stressful events of the previous nights, waking up to the not so new, but still stunningly beautiful scenery Steve allowed a large smile to overthrow the sleep from his face. Glancing to his right, Steve was entranced by his attractive and handsome boyfriend and the only thoughts running through his mind were 'How did I get so lucky?' and 'finally, this is what I've waited for and now it's time'. He lowered his face towards Bucky's before planting a soft, but passionate kiss on the plump lips of the man laying below - who was still stuck in a deep sleep.

Steve cautiously moved off the bed before throwing on his usual morning gear, consisting of his tight dark lycra jogging shorts, his red, white and blue specially designed breathable running trainers (Steve loved nothing more than expressing his patriotism for his home country - well except for his family and friends of course) and his thin, black well ventilated running shirt with three white line running adjacent from each other from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was officially ready for his morning routines to begin, as he slowly and carefully left the confines of his room.

He reached the top of the stairs before stopping and debating whether to check if Little Pete - or LP for short - was also awake (he usually awoke at the same time as Steve). In the end, after a five minute internal debate, Steve decided against it. He presumed that last night's incident fully exhausted him and he would need as much rest as possible. Also, he didn't want to take the risk of accidentally waking the boy if he were asleep. Steve walked down the stairs of the lake house and out the door to plod on with him usual morning routine - routine? Yeah right. Steve's commitment to his exercise suggests it's more like his ritual to whatever force dragged him out of his humble abode at six o clock every morning.

~~~~~~~~Time-Skip~~~~~~~~

After completing his dedicated daily exercise schedule, Steve returned to the large wooden structure that screamed home. It bellowed safety and protection. More importantly though, it hollered family and love. This is the start of something new, something fresh, Steve could just feel it deep within.

As he walked through the door, Steve was immediately met with the confused, questioning tones of two of his children. It was difficult to latch on to what they were asking as they both wanted there curiosities to be cured at the same time, with different variations of the same questions.

Peter Quill Carter - or Quill for short - was the youngest of the two brothers at age 24, but at the moment he sounded younger than Little Pete was with his constant barage of questions. He was asking these questions (although he didn't leave Steve any time to answer):

"Pops, who is that kid upstairs?"

"Is he an intruder, should I ring the cops?"

"Should I go wake dad?"

Logan Carter - who was the eldest of Steve's and Bucky's children at age 25 - wasn't really any better, although he did stop with his questions when he noticed how overwhelmed and flustered his Pops was getting. Instead he stopped his brother from continuing by covering his mouth with one of his hands.

"Pete, shut up! God just let Pops speak and explain." Logan demanded. Successfully managing to keep his brother quiet long enough for Steve to form and give a coherent answer.

Steve spoke out with confidence and assured his two older boy's that they needn't be alarmed (as if they would ever need to be alarmed by Little Pete in the slightest anyway). "Okay, well you're father and I were meant to tell you together over breakfast this morning, but considering you both let curiosity get the better of you-" Steve paused giving the boy's a playful glare, in which they both held a nervous grin widely spread across there faces. "I'll tell you now because really it won't make a difference. In fact it may make less awkward. So the child on the bed is in fact your biological brother, as Aunt Peggy was the surrogate for you all. Your brother is called Peter - ". Steve was cut by the whine coming from Quill's direction.

"Really, you had to name him Pete too? God this is going to be annoying and really confusing". The eldest Peter complained and vented his frustration.

"Hey, it was Tony's insistence we called him Peter - oh and that reminds me, just in case I forget. No and I mean none at all - no mentions of Tony Stark in this house, just pretend he never exists. Capiche?" Steve asked awaiting confirmation nods. They both nodded their heads vigorously to show they were listening and didn't think to question the reasoning. "So to put this whole 'Peter' situation to rest considering you have the same Surname and last name, I've come up with nicknames - not creative, but they'll do. Okay Pete, considering you have a middle name we'll address you by that- so you're nickname is Quill. Your brother will be 'Little Pete' or 'LP' for short. So that solves the whole 'Peter' debacle. Now that's in the clear, I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Yeah Pops that sounds great." Quill said with an eager enthusiasm, that some may mistake for sarcasm with how it was conveyed.

Silence falls over the three as Steve begins to prepare everything he needs to make pancakes. Logan pierces through the noiseless atmosphere with a new question.

"So… Pops… is it alright if we go and introduce ourselves before he comes down himself? We'll be careful not to startle him." Steve at first was considering whether or not to reject the idea, but decided he was all for when he saw the burning curiosity of his eldest boy's. Besides if it means that Peter knew them a little bit by the time breakfast had come, then it might be a little less awkward and intimidating for the youngest of the family unit.

"Okay, but be careful. Stay as quiet and calm as possible. If he starts to panic, shout for me or wake your dad okay?" Steve hoped that it wouldn't come down to a panic attack, that's not how he'd like to start the new beginnings he's dreamed about many times.

The boy's smiles returned again - strikingly similar to that of the Cheshire Cat - as they both proceeded up the stairs to introduce themselves to the newest branch of the evergrowing family tree. There biological brother they had no idea existed until now.

As they entered through the heavy oak door, they were dumbfounded with the sight of nothingness but an empty bed, the sheets were scrunched together at one of the corners of the Queen sized luxury mattress. The room was practically empty (well they had just moved in last night) surrounded by the eerie silence of emptyness. The silence was cut off by the sounds of a wretch, as if someone was choking or vomiting - oh how very little they knew.

They further dispersed into the newly occupied living space to see spats of a red substance leaving a trail leading into the bathroom. Logan and Quill stopped at the door to hear the unpleasant wretches sounding more and more painful by the minute. Slowly, they opened the conjoined door to the sight of a teen much younger than themselves, no taller than five foot six bringing up whatever was still contained in his stomach. The trail of blood also finished at the point of where he resided. It was obvious that the flow began on his face, as there was dried blood around his nose - they wondered if this was a recurring thing, they'd have to ask Pops about this later.

Logan suddenly opened his mouth, although he spoke in a soft, calm tone it had the opposite effect - made obvious when Little Pete flinched away. "Hey bub, you okay?"

As the panic continued to radiate his body, LP relayed his answer with a stammer due to the fear making him even more uncomfortable. "W-who are you a-and what are you d-doing here?" Peter demanded although with his weakened appearance, it didn't look like he was able to take on any of the two other men (it would be the same outcome without the sickness, but hey, he can sure imagine so) who were like giants when compared to him.

"Hey, hey calm down. Pops just said we could come and meet you before breakfast, so it won't be as awkward. I'm -" Quill explained the current situation to try and calm his brother before being interrupted by his hysterical ramblings.

"Where's my Pops, what did you do to him? I swear if you hurt him, I'll kick both your asses!" The brothers couldnt help but letting out a little smirk on there faces, the urgency of his voice as well as his panicking state caused the smirks to completely disappear from the brothers as they moved to surround him. Not in a menacing but a soothing, protective bubble sort of way.

"Come on Little Pete, you need to calm down before you have a panic attack." Quill spoke out. "Pops is downstairs preparing pancakes for breakfast and like we said before, we just want to intro-"

Peter's panicked state seemed to vanish almost immediately as he abruptly intervened the second attempt at Introductions in a confused, passive aggressive way. "Wait, what did you just call me?"  
This caused the two brothers to turn towards each other with bewilderment taking over their faces.

"What?" Quill asked curiously.

Peter answered with more aggression and determination, but also confusion mixed with the other feelings. "I said What did you just call me? Or is that too hard for you to understand? Wait a minute, I'll try ask in a more simpler way for you to comprehend." After seeing the shocked faces of those towering above him, Peter cringed at how this mini outburst was so out of character - maybe it was just a sign of one of his conditions.

The other figure surrounding him, Logan, began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation. "Oh my God! This kid just sassed you out Pete. I can't breathe. That is just so funny, I would give my left arm to have a recording of your reaction. Well maybe not an an arm, damn! I hope dad isn't awake and heard that." Logan continously laughed before regaining his composure.

Catching on with the muddled look on the youngest Pete's face, Quill decided it was now to explain who they were. "You'll meet dad at breakfast and then you'll understand the whole arm thing. Right, so I'm Peter and that's Logan. This is just as new to us as it is to you but we're your older brothers." This statement caused the younger Peter to scoff, not in arrogance but in a perplexed surprised kind of way. "Which is how we come down to figuring out what to call one another because we have the same name and surname, which is why you're Little Pete or LP for short." This earned a glare worthy of a thousand daggers from the youngen, although the older two thought it was more adorable than intimidating. "Pops came up with the names not us. Anyway, he said my nickname was Quill, because that's my middle name and it's easier that way. Apart from that I've not really got anything else left to say, so, um, welcome to the family I guess".

"Wait a minute, your telling me that you two are my older brothers that I have never seen or even knew existed?" Peter began to question the likelihood.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much. I mean if you don't believe us - just ask Pops I guess."

"Right…" The conversation was beginning to get awkward.

"Yeah… so get ready and come down for breakfast." Quill and Logan left the uncomfortable aura floating around the room.

~Half an hour later~

After freshening up from this mornings sickness and unpleasant first meetings, Peter knew that his Pops wouldn't allow anyone to leave the table until everyone had eaten. So he decided it was time to advance down to the lower floor - if he was going to be living here with his new 'family' or whoever they were, the last thing he needed was for them to hate him or think that he was a brat… like Tony did.

Cautiously and nervously, he followed the trail his sense of smell set him on - edging closer towards the kitchen, towards new and unfamiliar family. This is when the nerves really began to rub sending his anxiety high - luckily not enough to have an attack, he really didn't need to be deemed needy or weak.

Rounding the corner he was met with the smiles of his Pops (the smile was always enough to reign his nerves back in, but not this time), his new siblings he never knew existed and was definitely not congenial with yet. Then there was the man with the metal arm - 'wait who the hell is that' was the thought running through his mind, and finally he knew what Logan's prolixed rant meant . He hadn't seen this man before, but then again - he was in the same situation with his brothers until this morning. The man with the charcoal black, titanium metal arm had long, dark brown hair that run just below his shoulder blades with pools of chocolate brown for eyes. He was bulkier and slightly taller than his Pops was, his sense of judgement was telling him that the man looked dangerous, aggressive - maybe he was a criminal in a past life. However, the friendly smile on his face said different (even if it did looked forced). Maybe he thought Peter was an inconvenience, that he was just in the way - so he decided on making a mental note 'stay away from the not so friendly looking metal arm dude' before hesitantly making his way to the kitchen bar.

Steve spoke in a gentle, reassuring voice to his youngest child to introduce him to his new family for the third time (third time lucky - hopefully). "So as far as I know, you have already met your brothers Logan and Big Peter - or Quill as we're going to refer to him from now, which is why you're now Little Pete or LP for short." Little Pete rolled his eyes so hard it looked like they were ready to fall from there sockets. "But obviously there's one more important person left for you to meet. Peter, this is my partner James Barnes or you can just call him Bucky for short."

Peter shyly and quietly replied with, "Wait. How do you get the name Bucky from his overall name?" Genuine interest plaguing his mind.

"My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, so Bucky comes from my middle name actually." Bucky spoke with a certain snap that really wasn't his intention. Instead of replying, Peter sunk further back into his seat allowing silence to become the new atmosphere as he revisited and added to his mental note - 'stay away from the not so friendly looking metal arm dude. He definitely doesn't like me and I don't want to bother him further otherwise I might have to leave and return to... no I definitely can't do that!'

Piercing the silence, Quill decided to talk about his and Logan's plans for tonight. "Sooooo… me and Logan are going to a party tonight. Everyone is twenty-one and over there, but Pops if you let us bring Little Pete we can introduce him to more people. If you'd want to do that LP?"

Peter attempted to give his reply, "Um I don't think I wan-" before being cut off by Steve making the deciding choice.

"Yeah Little Pete will - and no you don't have a choice, this is a perfect oppurtunity for you to make some friends. I mean yeah sure they will be at least five years older, but until you start at your new school next semester this will have to do." Peter looked on in a horrified shock, he was being forced against his own free will and choices here, yet he still couldn't find his voice to argue otherwise. Steve thought now would be the perfect time to lay out the rules and guidelines. "Okay so I have some rules that you need to stick to Logan and Quill." Little Pete noticed that he wasn't mentioned during his rule setting. "Okay, here goes:  
Rule 1 - You make sure that LP doesn't drink any alcohol or anyone consuming alcohol to harass him. If there's any drugs and I mean any at all, I expect all of you to leave immediately.  
Rule 2 - One of you need to ring me or your dad when the party ends to pick you up because we don't want to find out you have been in some car accident caused by intoxication." Quill just waved his hand to get his Pops attention.

"I'm a designated driver, so the only thing I'll be drinking is whatever soda they have to offer, so I can make sure we all get back safe."

"Okay then, looks like me and your father have more time together then." Steve turned to give Bucky a wink, which was returned by a deep, sensual growl from the man in return.

The three children looked between each other with disgust in there eyes before Logan interrupted their little flirt session. "Jeeze, get a room. I don't want to have to go to therapy because I'm traumatised by this unholy sight!" Quill and Little Pete both shook their heads in utter agreement.

"Okay calm yourselves, we're saving it for later anyway."

"TMI! TMI!" they shouted in almost perfect unison. Steve had a sudden onset of confusion at this phrase. So Quill relieved Steve of his thoughts when he informed him of the meaning.

Steve and Bucky shared a hearty chuckle before Steve plodded onwards with his guidelines. "Okay well back to my rules:  
Rule 3 - Little Pete is not to be left alone on any circumstances. None at all!" Steve emphasised.

"Yeah 'Little Pete' is also sitting here, like at the same table as you, listening to all the rules you set!" LP spoke with an under enthusiastic, mocking albeit sarcastic tone letting his eyes roll again.

Bucky spoke again, his accidental tone of anger and aggression slipping through the cracks again. "Don't speak to your father like that! Or you won't be going to any party." The fear it instilled into the young boy's brain caused LP to sink into his seat yet again and turn to a lower shade of white.

Steve noticed the tension, but pushed it to the back of his mind. "That's it for the rules for now."

With a mischievous grin on his face, Quill made a sly dig in his Pops direction. "Don't you mean you don't know what else to say?" The table slowly, but surely boomed with laughter from the four eldest, whilst Lil Pete didn't know whether to join in or remain silent to avoid the judgement of his father's boyfriend. This moment also left him dazed. When he made a joke a few moments ago, he was heavily scrutinised - it was definitely a personal vendetta the man had against him and this just confirmed it.

The loneliness began to pull him back down into the dark pit he was trapped in the day previous after the whole drunken Tony incident. The dripping of the tap with each drop getting louder, covering a larger surface area caused him to become agitated in this room. The reminders of him being underwater almost drowning - close to death plagued his mind. He needed to leave and now before Bucky had another chance to add to his list of reasons he hated Peter. Without another word, he stood leaving the table even though he knew that was not allowed until everyone had agreed they were done, but like before he can't show any weakness.

Steve tried to get him to sit back down, but was blanked out instead. "Hey Pete, you know we don't leave the table until everyone is done." No response was spoken just footsteps sounding further and further away. "Pete, seriously sit back down please." The Silence was continued as the youngest in the household walked further away - now reaching the bottom of the staircase. It was at this point he knew something wasn't right. This always happened when Lil Pete was about to have a panic attack or his anxiety is running too high again. Maybe it was his PTSD or depression causing him to blank out. Whatever it was, this is not the usual hyperactive (to an extent) Peter who is usually so well mannered and polite.

The barrier of soundlessness was broken by the sudden screech. It was Bucky kicking his chair out about to dish out the next warnings, as he began his power walk towards the stairs. "Kid! He's speaking to you." Yet again nothing had followed. "You may ignore your pops, but you will not ignore and disrespect me!" As Bucky's pace quickened, Peter began to panic. He was now running instead of solemnly walking, however he wasn't quick enough to escape to the comfort of his room (even if there was nothing there for now) as he felt the tight grasp pull him away from his temporary freedom.

Peter began thrashing in his grip before having his second outburst today. "Get the hell off me, you prick!" Bucky let go in shock, but stood in the boy's way to prevent him from moving.

The teen and the ex-soldier were unaware of the figures stood at the bottom of stairs also unnerved at the events unfolding. Steve stood as this situation opened his eyes. Yep Peter was definitely having an episode, but Steve felt like he could do nothing as he stood, along with Logan and Quill, and continued to watch the heart wrench continue.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" The deep voiced was laced with vex and chagrin. Although Peter was terrified at this moment of time, his mouth would just not stay still.

His voiced cracked as he screamed out the insult for the second time. "I said that you're a prick!"

The current ire caused the wrath building up inside Bucky to rise to new levels. At this moment he didn't care to think of what words to use - meaning he wasn't aware of the new low he was about to strike with. "Do you know what? I never thought I'd agree with Tony frickin Stark…" just the mention of his name caused Peter to internally cringe. "But he's right, you are just a teenage brat! You really need to reconsider how you act kid, otherwise you won't be here for much longer!"

Maybe Tony and Bucky were right. Maybe he was just a brat. If two people said it, then it must be true. Maybe if he stopped interacting with people everything would work out better - it's not as if they needed him anyway, right? He was just a waste of space, not living just existing.

A stream of tears began to fall from the teens face. Those words hurt more than Bucky could ever imagine. If what Tony said and did to the boy was low, then this was indescribable. The words cut so deep causing him to uncontrollably shake.

With the energy he could muster, he pushed Bucky with both arms although this did nothing to Bucky's standing position before walking into his room. He didn't slam the door, but he shut it completely leaving no cracks for anyone to hear his sobs. He leaned against the door before slowly falling to his feet unaware of the world beyond the door.


	3. To The Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is my second update for posting later than I should have done. This is shorter, but that's because I plan to release another shortish chapter tomorrow before I return to posting chapters once a week (on Thursdays).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter : )

...Ground floor….

"What the hell Steve! Why was he being like that? Just because he could do whatever and get whatever he wanted with Stark doesn't mean that's how it's going to work out here too." Bucky's voice was assertive, like how Steve was at the kitchen island when producing rules for the party, when Peter's episode had begun unbeknownst to everyone but Steve. "I'm not gonna stand by and have some little brat scream at me like that!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Please tell me that you didn't call him a brat - anything but that - please?" Steve was desperately begging, hoping that it was him that wasn't listening properly and Bucky said something entirely different. He was praying that he just misunderstood what Bucky said mistaking it for another word (like twat or something - anything would be better at this moment) and that he made a blunder with his hearing.

"Well, yeah. He was acting like a little brat..." Bucky was cut off by Steve's cries, something he had never experienced in the past 16 years. Since the birth of his youngest biological son, since he sacrificed the first chance of happiness to raise three boys with his Stevie instead of two for the sake of Tony freakin Stark of all people - what a mistake that turned out to be.

"Awh no, I should've warned you and Logan and Quill before we had breakfast. Shit, oh holy fuck!" It was at this point that something clicked in Bucky (if Steve reacted like this, it only meant on thing… this was more serious than Bucky first imagined). This time it was Steve's eyes that were streaming with tears. Bucky couldn't escape the imagery of how he caused his youngest son to cry and that now refracted onto his hubby to be. The sound coming out of Steve's voice box were the same four words being repeated - 'should've told them before'. Now his youngest son was probably panicking at the this whole new concept of living with people he's just met. Thinking he was a burden again thanks to Tony Stark - that bastard would never be forgiven for what he's caused in Bucky's and Steve's precious son.

"Stevie, what should you have warned us of?" Bucky spoke softly trying to calm him and ultimately pulling Steve away from the constant supply of thoughts in which he felt completely responsible for what had just unfolded. This would be the only way he could find out what he meant.

"He's got a lot of baggage Buck." Steve's sobs caused him to choke over his words as he began to explain to Bucky exactly what he meant. "I mean do you know any adults at all that suffer from major severe anxiety, depression, PTSD, bipolar and are causing themselves harm because that's the only control they feel they have over their life." The shock of what Steve was describing left Bucky speechless. He was now feeling similar to Steve, he felt helpless and although he wasn't very aware of Peter's life in the past and his conditions - the guilt he felt was destroying him (as if he was being torn apart cell by cell. Turning into dust to be carried along with the wind). "He's suffering with so much mental health. And even though he has been diagnosed by many professionals, he refuses to show any weakness - that evil man has inserted thoughts into his head. He won't seek help and won't talk to me about anything like that. Buck he's only 16. Our baby boy of the family is just 16. How is it even possible? Why him? He doesn't know that I know Buck, he doesn't know." Bucky held his partner close to his own body and the 'tough guy' exterior wasn't broken, it was shattered into a number that probably doesn't even exist. Tears fell down Bucky's face.

"Steve, baby it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out together." Nothing in that sentence could be faltered for another meaning and Bucky really did mean it. His family might be broken… but broken things can be repaired, fixed, resolved. He would be damned if he didn't try. No if he didn't guarantee the fixture. "Together okay? Together. But you need to tell me what you mean by 'he doesn't know that I know'"

"The harming Buck, he doesn't know that I know. I mean didn't you notice how thin he was? He just makes excuses to skip meals, to do anything but eat and even if he does eat - he'll have the tiniest bit, less than what a baby eats." At the mention of that, Bucky eyes moved to look at the plates left on the kitchen counter. On one of those plates remained a small stack of pancakes, all that was taken from it was the smallest fraction, a literal pinch. Steve continued his teary exposition. "That's not the worse thing he's doing Buck. He's forcefully making himself vomit and I just don't understand. With how little he eats, how is it possible - there's nothing for him to bring up. Then there's the sit ups he does way too much of. Back at that bastard's place, I walked past his room a few weeks ago whilst he was changing. Obviously he didn't notice me, but… and I'm not exaggerating… his spine is fully noticeable and the bruises that surround it. I dread to think of what the front of his body looks like - no actually I'm terrified to see our boy withering away to the bone." As well as Bucky's shirt that was completely soaked through by this point, Steve's shirt was not far behind as Bucky's tears picked up pace. "He's trying to hide it all with his baggy clothes and false happiness. It's not fooling me Buck, I can see it clearly. Our child is dying right in front of us and there's nothing I can do. He needs help, we must get him help before its too late! I don't think I would survive if I lost him Buck!"

The tears from Bucky had now reached maximum velocity as the downpour continued. "We will Stevie, we will. We'll get him the best help we can find. Hell if he needs to talk to someone he can trust, we'll ask his uncle Sam. Sam will be able to help, surely!" The last sentence came out as more of a questioning statement than a defining one.

Steve continued speaking about his and Bucky's little boy. "You know, before we left to come here?" Bucky nodded in affirmation as the two men were slowly, but surely beginning to regain the breath they lost through their emotional turmoil. "Tony and I were arguing over that little blessing in disguise when Peter walked in returning from a friend's house. He lifted a finger and pointed at our boy and called him a 'brat' and told him that he wasn't his father. I know you may be thinking otherwise after his outburst - but that's not him I swear - he isn't a brat. He always, without a doubt, did his own washing, cleaning, everything. He refused to allow the workers to work for him, he would always say something along the lines of 'it's against their rights to be used as slaves, work isn't cleaning after someone else's mess'. The workers always told me how Peter was such a polite and delicate boy. That he isn't like other kids his age." Oh how wrong Bucky's assumptions were. The guilt he was feeling before somehow managed to multiply. He genuinely believed that Peter would be spoiled and ungrateful - after all, he was raised by a billionaire know for his selfish antics - not a person who knew the world didn't revolve around them. "Even when Tony insisted that's what the workers were for, Peter refused to let them be personal slaves for him - he always argued that they were humans like him and like Tony. Obviously Tony would scoff at that and pretend he didn't hear our boy referring to us and them as being the same." Bucky's face, although still filled with tears, contorted into one of pride and joy. His boy managed to remain uncorrupted from Stark's tryranous ways.

Steve continued to show how perfect their baby was. "He never has asked or asks for anything new or expensive. It takes an awful long time to convince him to get the essentials he needs because he doesn't want to come across as needy or a burden. A burden! Tony instilled the idea that he was a burden and a brat. I mean if he's a brat than what would you call a real bratty person?"

Bucky took the helm of the conversation. "I never knew how perfect my baby really was." Steve just nodded in agreement (like he said previously, that boy was an angel sent in disguise). "I must make a confession!" Bucky blurted out. "Not being able to hold in my arms, him not knowing that I'm actually one of his real daddies has killed me for the past 16 years. Now he's here, I don't think I can ever let go again." Bucky stood ending the heart-to-heart with his hubby. "Quill, Logan. Please come down stairs." At command both of the eldest sons came down and stood waiting for further instruction from their dad. "Please stay here with your pops." Without any refusal or whining the boy's made their way over to sit with their pops.

As Bucky began to leave Steve called put in curiosity as to where Bucky was leaving to. "Honey, where are going?" His voice sounded raw due to the amount of sobbing they both experienced.

All Bucky's reply back was, "To sort this out. Our baby needs us". Steve nodded his head, whereas Logan and Quill looked to each other in confusion - most likely the choice of words ('our baby') their dad had chosen.


	4. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted earlier in the week, but there was a family issue I had to prioritise. So I'm sorry this is late and the chapter I wanted to write for this thursday has been pushed back to next thursday because of the family issue. So again I'm sorry.
> 
> But here's the next update and I hope you enjoy it : )

On his way up the stairs, Bucky grabbed the Lake House master key, which granted access to every room - no matter if it was locked from the inside of the room or not. He wanted to (no, he needed to) make it up with his boy even if he didn't yet reveal that he was his true father. He needed to show his love and compassion for the boy.

Before using the master key, Bucky lightly, but with enough force to hear, knocked on Peter's bedroom door giving him the chance to answer before he used the key to enter regardless. "Hey kid, it's me. Please open up, I just want to talk." The tone of his voice was smooth and overflowed with kindness (it was this tone that he wanted to use before when talking to the boy during breakfast - except at that time he failed miserably failed). Patiently, Bucky waited another thirty seconds to try one last time before he entered regardless. "Please Pete. I know we haven't got off on the best foot, but I just want to sort this out buddy." Again there were no stirs, no signs of movement or noise. Bucky decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere by doing this, so proceeded on with using the key to access the room.

The scene he found when he entered was almost identical to that of a few hours ago, when Quill and Logan went to introduce themselves. The only difference being that there was no blood or trail to follow, but the sound of wretches were still prominent and Bucky knew exactly what this meant as he rapidly advanced towards the adjoining ensuite bathroom. The sight he saw felt a thousands time more real and heartbreaking than what Steve explained, but I suppose seeing and hearing something happening are two different painted images. Bucky's heart moved from his chest and into his mouth as the fear of the situation was escalated to new levels.

With determination and gentle caution, Bucky steadily reached his arms out onto the beyond slender shoulders of his youngest child. Without hesitation, he pulled the youth back and into the warm embrace of his chest (burying the boy's face). "It's okay Pete. it's okay my little baby. Daddy's here..." it was at this moment that Bucky realised what he was saying. How he was breaking his own rule of not telling Peter the true identity of his father, but at this moment nothing else mattered to Bucky except for saving his kid.

"That's it baby boy, come on." Peter just muzzled further into Bucky as he desperately seeked and craved the comfort he was beginning to receive - even if it was from the 'not so friendly looking metal arm dude'. "Look Pete, we need to talk". That statement alone left the teenage petrified of what was to come.

The fear and uncertainty of what Bucky would say next caused him to rush out his next words before he could continue. "I'm s-sorry. I-I-I don't think that yo-you're a prick. Please I r-really didn't mean it. Don't make me leave - please… I can't go back to New York. I can't go back to Tony. Please dad, please!" Peter's voice cracked and was more broken than it was when the outburst first began.

Bucky took note of how Peter called him dad - this was it, he was caught out and now exposed - when did Peter find out? How?

~~~~~~~~Flashback (Peter's POV)~~~~~~~~

A man with long brown hair and a dark metal arm opened the car door with so much eagerness to see Pops. He pulled him into a warm, loving position and both of them were kissing like there would be no tomorrow before they parted ways to catch breath. The man shifted his gaze to me then as I made myself look unaware, unknowing and asleep in the car in order to not disturb the reunion or conversation.

Pops began speaking to the man I only knew as a stranger - maybe it was the man da- no Tony was referring to. "This won't be a problem will it Buck?" Ah, so his name is Buck? That can't be true. Surely it must only be a nickname. "I just can't let him stay with Tony - you should have seen him before we left. The way he treated our son -" Woah, someone hold the horses. What does Pops mean by 'our' child. Pops was cut off by Buck.

"Look Steve, this isn't a problem. Of course he's welcome, I mean I do love him to bits - he is our kid. In the morning he will meet his brothers and they will meet him and what not. However, we can't let it slip that he's mine or that his brothers are biological his. So we're just his stepfamily, okay?" I was shocked to learn this Buck or whatever his name is - is none other than my biological father. Not only that, but i have brothers as well. He claims to 'love me', but he clearly doesn't because if he did he wouldn't refer to himself and my brothers as 'stepfamily'.

"Okay, Buck. I have One rule though." It didn't sound like a question, Pops was definitely making a demand. My real father arched his eyebrow questioning what the rule was going to be. Pops continued now that Buck gave a signal for him to continue. "You and the boys can't refer to him as stepfamily. We're just going to be a family - that's what he needs right now and I don't want to restrict him from that". At least Pops cares and isn't ashamed of me.

Buck nodded to the demand before replying to Pops. "Okay Steve we can do that. I do want him to feel welcome and wanted, I just don't want to confuse him. To him, I'm still a stranger." After he said this,I was stumped for thoughts. Maybe he did love me and technically he was right, as far as he knows I'm asleep and shouldn't even know who he is.

"One last thing though Buck?" Pops asked bringing me back from my thoughts. Another one of his commandments was going to be asked, poor Buck didn't really have an outcome on the choice.

"Oh come on not another rule. You literally just said there was only one ru -" Yep even Buck knew what was going to happen.

"No! Please take him to his room, I'm too exhausted to lift him at the moment." Pop's grin stretched out from ear to ear causing dad to do the same. I wanted to join in because Pop's smile is contagious, but I had to hold it in to not alert them.

"You're lucky I love you Stevie". Buck and Pops let out small chuckles so they wouldn't wake me although I wasn't even sleeping. My real dad picked me up and slowly we entered the large lake house.

~~~~End of Flashback (Back to 3rd POV)~~~~~

He may as well explain himself now. "Hey baby, you need to calm down. I promise and I mean promise you that you're not going back. You're staying here with your pops and daddy. Everything is going to be just fine, but you need to listen yeah? You think you can do that for me?" Peter slowly nodded his head in affirmation. "All you have to do is nod to confirm yes or shake to say no."

"Alright, first things first. I know that you know that I'm your biological father, true?" To the first statement Peter nodded. As soon as Peter confirmed he knew the first statement, Bucky went straight off track to show how much he loves and how long he's wanted to care for his boy. "Oh Pete, you don't know how long I've wanted to cradle and keep you locked tight in my arms. You've got to know that even if I weren't in your life, I loved you so much. But at the time I was being a surrogate for your Pops and that other asshole. If I was involved, Tony thought it would just confuse you, so banished me from having contact with you." Tears began to well up in Bucky's eyes as the thoughts of being a father again plagued his mind. All he needed was forgiveness. "Now though, I have a chance to make this right and I want to baby, I really do. So will you give me the chance to show you how much you really mean to me? Will you let me be your dad? Will you be part of not just your Pop's family, but my family too?"

Although it was a lot to process especially after the events of today, Peter couldn't help but nod and stammer out an answer. "Y-yeah, b-b-but I th-thought that y-you hated-d me-e?" Bucky shook his head vigorously to show Peter how wrong that thought really was.

"Of course I don't hate you Petey, I love you. You're my little boy, my baby boy in fact. I know how I sounded before at breakfast, but I really didn't mean for it to come across that way. I love you so much Pete and I love that you are permanently sticking around." Bucky pulled Peter up to his feet before proceeding to pick him up and holding him in his arms as Peter wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist. The new found weight on Bucky didn't cause any hassle whatsoever as it felt there was nothing there - Steve was definitely right about that, they needed to bring in help.

"Hey Pete, what do you say we go back downstairs, get some snacks and drinks and watch whatever you want to watch before you go off to that party tonight. That sound good?" Bucky asked as they moved back towards the entrance to the room.

"Only if we get to watch Star Wars." Peter almost screeched the answer out with as much excitement as his small body could contain. It's this happiness that Bucky wanted to see and hear.

"Of course you nerf herder!" At this reference Peter's face lit up once again, a pleasant smile filling his face - Bucky welcomed this sight with arms wide open. They slowly made there way out of the room and down the stairs and the more step they took, the tighter the grip Bucky had on his boy.


	5. The Party: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really do apologise for this being late. I'm not trying to make excuses, but both my mental and physical health haven't been the best - so updates are always likely to be sporadic. Anyway, to make up (hopefully) this chapter is nearly seven thousand words and the next part will be up on Sunday. Thank you for your patience. And no matter what, I am definitely not abandoning this story!

Hours had passed since this mornings arguments disturbed the usual peace and tranquility - well that was an exaggeration, but details shmetails - of the lake house. Bucky and Peter were currently spooning (platonically, as father and son) on the couch watching the end credits of the third Star Wars movie - Episode 3: Revenge Of The Sith - when Quill and Logan returned to the bottom level of the house to inform Lil Pete that they would be leaving in half an hour for the party, so he needs to go and get prepared. The youngest of the Carter brother trio internally cursed his Pops for making a choice that wasn't his to make (although it was good willed, he knew Peter would be angsty about meeting a room full of strangers).

~~~~~~~~Half an hour later ~~~~~~~~

"Come on Pete, we need to go now - we're all ready late by an hour!" Quill shouted up the stairs in an urgent voice before turning to Logan. "We are so dead when we get there." Just the thought of what will happen caused the two of them to gulp and turn several shades paler - they definitely needed to make a plan on the way there, otherwise the only thing they'll be planning is there own funerals.

Slowly, Little Pete walked down the stairs already regretting his - well his Pop's decision - go (he wished he had intervened when his Pops said yes at the time). Each step filled him with more angst causing his anxiety to spike as he got closer to the base of the stairwell. The scenario of 'wanting the ground to open up and swallow you whole' was running through Peter's head - 'it would be the most perfect time for this to happen' he internally monologued in hopes of saving him from the expected embarrassment at the party.

"Right let's go. Quick before we have to sit through another one thousand rules that have probably been demanded today." Logan humoured with a chuckle causing both of the Peter's to return the laughter in return before cautiously creeping there way out of the household. All three boys clambered into the car, Peter in the back whilst Logan rode shotgun and Quill driving.

Quill started the engine and pulled his seat belt around himself ordering his brothers to do the same, although they were reluctant at first - but after the swift warning of, 'if you don't put them, we're not moving anywhere', they both immediately strapped themselves in. As the car began to pull out from the drive, a hand came from the boot of the car (sort of like a weird thriller movie) and grabbed Peter's leg causing him to gasp and screech really loudly in the back seat as he scrambled forwards. Almost immediately, the car stopped in a sudden moment causing the unidentified person to let out a sharp gasp. The two eldest left the vehicle to check the boot of the car. What they thought would shake them to their core… was really nothing to be panicked about.

Lifting the boot open, the look thay spread amongst Logan's and Quill's faces were conveying very mixed emotions. On one hand it seemed like they wanted to laugh and jokily toy fight with whoever the assailant was. On the other hand however, it looked like they were really pissed, as if a 'I'm giving five seconds to run' situation was about to play out. If looks could murder, then the soul inhabiting the cramped space would have been butchered into nothingness by now.

"What the hell?" Quill shouted out (yep the pissed - actually it was extremely pissed - look was definitely the strongest force contorting his face).

"Hey, watch your language!" Steve laughed out. His face was red, not from blushing but from the lack of oxygen entering his lungs due to the amount of laughter still leaking from his mouth. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Oh God, I got you all so good!" His own laugh interrupting what he wanted to say. At this point, Little Pete put in his earphones and proceeded to play music - so he didn't have to listen to his Pops (annoying when he thinks something is absolutely hilarious but the likelihood is low) laugh radiate the sorrounding scenery.

Becoming more agitated by the moment the times that has been wasted (when they could've used to get to the party sooner) Logan contracepted their Pop's little giggle fit. "Okay, great. You got us. Ha Ha. Amazing. But seriously we need leave Pops - we're already late as it is, so please just let us -". This time it was Steve who interrupted as his laughter had finally stifled.

"Jesus, impatient much." That comment earned a glare from Logan and Quill as they were itching to get back on track. "Okay, okay. Get back on the road then, but remember to keep on eye on Little Pete." This wasn't a subtle reminder, this was definitely more of a warning. One that if they didn't utilise, the possibility of having there heads placed on top of a spike would likely become a reality.

"We know, we're not going to let any harm come to him pops." Steve nodded as he was reassured by his two eldest children, whilst making his way back into their home (and somehow his laughter perked up again at the prank he just pulled). Logan and Quill, still donning the evil glare look, reenter the car and get back in there respective seats. Quill starts the engine, but as they were pulling away, he declares one last thing to there pops before pulling away and quickly driving away to avoid his response (one they knew in which he wouldn't like what he was told). "Oh by the way, we won't be back until early morning. Bye!" The shock spread across his face was priceless, as Quill floored the pedal and drove away.

This would be the second time they were in trouble in two days, but they would jump that hurdle when they got around to it. Right now they needed to figure out how to avoid the looming danger they were about to place themselves in.

~~~~~~Time-Skip to outside the party~~~~~~

Logan motioned his hand up and down in front of Little Pete's face to catch his attention, succeeding as the youngen pulled his earphones out. "We're here. It's not too big of a party - consider it more of a social gathering, but with alcohol and whatever else is her-". The loud blaring music definitely did not help his case.

"That's not what we wanted to talk to you about. So to steer the conversation away from his rambles, we have a plan that you need to follow." Little Pete sat up to listen to Quill's rules and proposal. "Okay, so because we are already in shit with Gamora and Shuri because of how late we are…" The conversation began to trail off as it looked like Quill was struggling to ask a question. "I'm going to give you a piggyback ride-".

"A piggyback ride. Seriously, I thought that the only reason I was dragged along was to 'socialise and find friends because I've still got two months left until school starts up'." Peter spoke mimicking his Pop's voice. "I mean come on this is embarrassing as it is. I'm already the youngest here tonight by at least five years, so I don't need to look more like a child!" Peter whined.

Quill's voice sounded suddenly changed as he started begging. "Please LP, you're our bargaining chip from receiving a rant. And God I can't handle that right now." He desperately pleaded. "We'll do whatever you want after this!" Logan and Quill's voices announced in unison - really hoping the youngest would agree and conform.

"Sorry no can do!" Little Pete's voice was made to sound assertive and final.

~~~Two minutes later, at the door of the house~~~

The door of the largest home (possibly in all of this small town) opened to show a very annoyed pair of girls with the dirtiest glares they could manage beaming at the late guests. On the outside section of the door however, stood just two figures. Logan and Quill held awkward half smile, half terrified looks on their faces. After a few very tense seconds of the stare down, both girls attention shifted to Quill. Not directly Quill, but the small, unfamiliar human wrapped around his head - yep the assertive no didn't work out in his favour after all.

Gamora put one of her hands upto her face and face palmed dramtically before speaking out. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Quill and Logan shared a confused glance, unaware of what there partners thought. "Quill, Logan! I swear to God."

"What?" Quill asked in genuine confusion.

"Oh nothing. You're just carrying a little - both metaphorically and literally - figure on your shoulders and you're acting as if that's not a strange thing to show up to a party with." Gamora's voice was laced with sarcasm dropping from her tongue as Shuri stood beside her nodding and agreeing. Little Pete made a face as if to say that he wasn't that small, but hey let's just be honest here.

"Oh this is-"

"Did you adopt some random kid?"

"What? No! He's-"

"Oh my God! Please tell me that you didn't kidnap some teen off the streets?"

"Gamora, no. He's my -"

"Quill, you can't just show up here, over an hour late might I add, with some kid you found on the way over!"

"What? Whatever you're thinking - get that out of you're head like seriously." Quill prepped himself up, now was the moment of truth - the defining moment on whether they would receive that rant or not. "Gamora, Shuri. This is Peter, our little brother."

Gamora and Shuri stood there shocked as there arms fell to the side of their bodies. Unsure of whether they would make a lie this big to cover for them - yeah most likely they would!

Shuri spoke to address and break the most awkward situation she's probably ever been in. "Wait, what? Since when do you have another brother. And his name is Peter - ugh how confusing?"

Logan lifted his arms up in a mock surrender position and answered the answers the girls wanted. "To be fair, we only met him today too, so yeah we've had a crazy day. The whole name thing I will explain later. But yes, this is Peter, he turned sixteen literally yesterday and needs to make a few friends whilst he's waiting to start another school year. So we thought what better than to bring him here. Right?" He finished with a nervous laugh.

Peter was definitely tiny compared to everyone he had seen so far by at at least half a foot if not more, but he was the youngest here. So this gave him a reason, right? Thinking about it though, it definitely didn't, he was way too small for his age (only a few inches taller than the five foot mark). God this was already extremely embarrassing (it couldn't possibly get much worse than this - not only was his anxiety sky high likely bursting over the limit, but now whatever small fraction of dignity he had left was gone against his own free will. He'd have to somehow find a way to build it back up, if it was possible).

Quill lowered Lil Peter off his shoulders and placed him in front of him like he was some bargaining chip. Fortunately for him and Logan, it pulled off - well at least halfway pulled off - as they walked into the party leaving the youngest of their trio to be mauled and interrogated by their partners. Walking away, they both felt a bit shameful, but this was the only way for them to leap over that hurdle.

As they advanced further into the distance, Shuri and Gamora shouted almost in perfect harmony, "This doesn't mean we've forgotten!" Quill and Logan smirked as they continued on to greet another familoar face. They knew that the girls' memory would be gone soon enough, as they gave their full attention to the 16 year old boy standing by awkwardly, which only made him look impossibly more adorable in their and his brother's eyes. Peter was dragged along by them to meet the other girls at the party (most likely to gush about how cute he was), whilst glaring daggers at Logan and Quill (who now owed him big time FYI) walking about catching up with friends and whatnot.

"Ay, fucking finally guys! Quill, Logan where the hell were you dudes?" The 24 year old man's voice blared across the room. He showed an incredibly strong physique - it looked as if he was a carbon copy, a clone in fact of Steve's build - with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. You could tell that he had only recently returned from his holiday due to the tan that radiated his skin.

"Johnny, how was your holiday pal?" Quill asked as they shared a friendly embrace. "You know, our Pops really missed you at the art gallery saying, and I quote, 'things are so much easier and a lot less lonely when Johnny is around'. Honestly, the amount of times he asked when you'd be back is enought to send anyone crazy."

Johnny let's out a little chuckle before returning his heartfelt reply. "Yeah I missed workings with your Pops too, he's a really chill guy." At this comment Quill and Logan let out an obnoxious sounding snort with the thought of 'is he talking about the same person we are'. "Anyway" Johnny continued, "you didn't answer my question. Where the hell were you guys? What took you so long to get here - in fact over an hour late?"

Logan answered with his usual comedian-esk tone. "Woah calm down, you're starting to sound more like Gamora and Shuri by the minute!" Johnny rolled his eyes at that comment. "We were running late anyway, but we had to wait for our little brother to -"

This caused Johnny to sputter and spit out his drink in unexpected shock before he let out a little laugh. "You guys don't even have a little brother, so how did you manage to work that excuse on Shuri and Gamora? Jesus they must be naive!"

"If we don't have a younger brother" Quill started before continuing, "then you need to explain to us two things. One, why do we have a stranger living with us with the exact same dads and the same surrogate, oh and the same surname? And two, who is that with Shuri and Gamora right now?"

Johnny let out another grunt but of suprise this time. His mind was racing with thoughts as well as his heartbeat and he swore his breath hitched for a second as his sight locked onto what looked what could only be described as an angel in the distance. The angel had silky, messy locks of chestnut brown hair. Although it was difficult to catch a glimpse of the boy's eyes from this distance, Johnny managed to lock his eyes on the light shade of blue glint that shone from the sockets. Johnny's thought were stumped as he struggled to come up with what to say or do next. His thoughts relayed similar variations of 'is that what perfection looks like. Why is he so cute'. He had to think of other words to relay out of his mouth and shake away what he actually wanted to say (because the last thing he wanted was to have a bust up with his best friends over their insanely enchanting sibling). "That. Is. Absolutely. Crazy." He leaves enough to time to make each word sound like a sentence in its own right. "How come I've never seen him or even heard of him before? I mean I've been to your house plenty of times to at least notice him once." Confusion slowly turning into curiosity.

"Well long story short, we didn't know about him either until this morning when - " Quill was cut off yet again by Johnny.

"Wait so how do you even know he's your brother if you only met him this morning. Wait, is he your adopted brother? Because that makes a lot more sense. That must be it!" Johnny finishes his rambling before lifting his head and meeting the annoyed glances from Quill.

With a sigh Quill spoke, "Alright Gamora, what's with the fifty-five hundred questions? And then the interrupting answers?" What Quill failed to notice was that Shuri and Gamora returned from exhibitioning his young brother to the other girls at the party, which was why he was shocked when a hard and definitely unexpected slap was connected with the back of his head. Turning around quick enough to almost give him Whiplash, Quill whined at the sharp pain coursing through his body. "What was that for?" He asked in an exasperated voice.

With the slick flick of sarcasm rolling off her tongue yet again, Gamora replied with, "Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you called Johnny Gamora in a way to mock me you asshole! Don't ever take the piss out of me Quill!" Quill swears he heard a little growl, so decided to just apologise and rub his head before he realised something (more like someone) was missing.

"Where the hell is Pete!" Panic seeped into his voice as his and Logan's face went several shades paler. Johnny just stood there more shocked and confused at the fact that Steve and Bucky had two kids named Peter, surely that'd be way too confusing (welcome to everyone else's thoughts at the discovery). Whereas Gamora and Shuri had a grin on their faces which could be mistaken for an evil smirk - except the reasoning behind their grins was totally the opppsite. The fact that they were so protective considering they only discovered that they had a younger sibling this morning (Shuri and Gamora found this out courtesy of a peaceful interrogation of Lil Pete) made them love their partners even more - even if they were idiots like nearly all the time. "I'm being extremely serious right now. Where the fuck is he!" He blurted out leaving everyone around him except Logan, who was equally as worried, shocked at the outburst. At this moment, all the brothers could think about what happened this morning and if that may be happening again. They can't let that happen, not again.

"Woah chill you two seriously. He was really anxious so to make him feel more confortable, I gave him the key to my basement to go hang down there. Don't worry no one's down there except for Peter and the snacks and soda we have stocked down there, so I'm sure he's safe down there - and probably enjoying himself more too. If you're really that worried it's only us here right now that knows he's down there, so we can check up on him whenever. Okay?" Quill and Logan both nodded, a happy sigh of relief leaving there mouths. "Okay well we better make up for lost time then and you can tell us everything you know about your younger brother. I'm really curious and it all seems a bit confusing. I mean all it took was a day and you gained a new brother. Plus, I'm sure Johnny has no idea and would also like to know about his best friends sibling."

"Sure, whatever you say," Logan announces "but we need to find somewhere quiet to talk because I don't want everyone to hear about it."

On there way out, Shuri grabbed a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of whiskey, whilst Johnny carried a crate of WKD and plastic tumblers as a starter drink. Gamora picked up a bottle of lemonade, Fanta fruit twist and Coke before they all found a quiet place to talk in the midst of the party.

Although hesitant at first, Quill began telling the story. "Okay, so when I was seven and Logan was eight our dad's split, on good terms though - well that's clear by the fact that they've been back together for months now. Anyway, both still took care of us and came together to co-parent and came to all the presentations and other school crap etc. Steve, I mean Pops, got with Tony Stark the rich prick billionaire after the split and Tony wanted a child. However, they were told that Tony was infertile and Pops already knew he was infertile anyway. So Bucky, our dad, acted as a surrogate donor with Peggy being the carrier for Pops and Tony Stark and blah de blah there was the birth of the second Peter of the Carter boy trio." They all nodded as affirmation for them to continue the story.

From here, Logan took over for a while. "We found out from Pops this morning that the stranger we thought broke into our house was actually our biological brother but he said he'd explain it all later and yeah we were just as confused as you were, but here we are. We decided to formally introduced ourselves to him and he was just so angsty it was unbelievable - at first we shook it off as him just being a teen. Anyway, skip to when we were all sat around the table that morning. We were all eating breakfast and that's when things really went downhill." Logan looked over to Quill wondering what boundaries they could expand to. Quill gave him a nod that meant he knew what he was going to say and that it'll be okay. Before continuing, Logan made everyone promise not to mention about this to anyone. "You guys have to promise not to say this to anyone else because this is really personal. He doesn't even know that me, Quill and dad know about everything or Pops for that matter. It's got to stay definitely between this group."

A chorus of three "yeah, sure. Absolutely" were called out, as the brothers began to slowly share everything with the people they were closest too and without of a shadow of a doubt, trusted to the ends of the Earth.

"Basically, everything was going normal or so we thought, everyone was eating - well except Lil Pete, he literally ripped a little piece off his pancake and didn't even eat it anyway - and making jokes. LP - that's short for Little Pete by the way - though he was still anxious and shy around us of course. All of a sudden though, he went eerily silent stood and left the table and you all know my Pop's rule of not leaving the table until everyone agrees they are finished with whatever. Pop's began calling out to him, but it's as if he was being mind controlled he just wasn't listening. Dad tried calling out to him and when he was ignored, he just freaked out and followed him up the stairs and picked him up. This is where everything really went to shit!"

Everyone looked already shocked by the events they were being told (little did they know that this wasn't even the worse part yet) but were too invested to interrupt or not hear the rest. Gamora handed everyone a cup and two bottles of the WKD each to have before they moved onto the stronger stuff. Logan and Quill at this point started to choke up a bit at the memories of this morning and it was at that point when Johnny, Gamora and Shuri knew the story was about to become ten times more serious and there was a lot more to be told.

Quill retook the helm of the story so Logan could calm down a bit from the overwhelming emotions. "At this point, me, Logan and Pops were stood at the bottom of the staircase watching on in shock. So LP began to thrash and shouted out insults at dad, he called him a prick, not once but twice. And That's when dad really freaked out and said he agreed with Tony Stark when he called Pete a little brat because Pop's told him little parts of the argument he and Stark had before he left and how much of a prick he was - but I'll tell you about that after. That comment caused Little Pete to break, he tried to push dad when he walked past back to his room - but dad's practically like a wall so he wasn't moved even a tad bit. Um, so he came downstairs and we went upstairs to try and console Pete, but he locked the door from the inside so we couldn't get in. Pops and dad were talking downstairs. We didn't hear what they were talking about, but eventually dad came upstairs to talk to Pete whilst we were told to go downstairs to keep Pops company and that he'd explain everything to us." Quill took a second to have a drink before continuing. "That's when we finally had the talk about the whole 'biological brother' thing. I mean we knew that aunt Peggy volunteered as a surrogate for us all because she was a good friend of dad's and Pop's, but we were already told this and that's the only way we knew we were related. Then we found out that dad was the surrogate donor, after the birth he wanted to keep Peter because when he saw him, he classed Pete as another one of his and Pops. However, there was a confusion that lead dad to believe he was legally Tony Stark's son he didn't try to fight it because he thought it would be useless and knew he wouldn't win against Stark's team of stuck up, fancy lawyers. However, it turns out that only Pops signed the birth certificate, so he's the only legal guardian at this moment. I know there planning to put dad onto the certificate now, so they'll both be legal guardians to all of us. So as dad was patching things up with Peter, he now knows that dad is his dad obviously, Pops decided to tell us what he was talking to dad about. It was honestly the worse thing to listen too, we had to sit there and listen to all of Peter's problems and health - it was honestly the most heartbreaking stuff I've ever heard. For one person to go through and experience all that has happened, never mind someone his age, to him and to still be living is amazing. I mean I'm so proud of him you know."

The other three offered sympathetic looks as another round of drinks were passed around. This time it was a mix of Vodka and Fanta fruit twist. Gamora spoke up to get something answered that was plaguing her mind, "I don't want to interrupt your mojo or change the conversation, but you both forgive your dad and Pops just like that? After not telling you about Peter for sixteen years?" She asked with a hint of shock in her voice.

They both did the half and half hand gesture whilst Quill returned a reply, "I mean… yeah sure we're annoyed because we've got a little brother we didn't know about and would've loved to see him grow up and made memories together because let's be honest, he's the most adorable, sassy person I've ever known. And I wish we were just around to protect him and help him through everything. But seriously, we can't stay mad at them because even though we've missed out on the first sixteen years of his life, it's given me the chance to be a big brother and Logan a second chance. And I guess for that I thank them both. I mean I know we've known him for like twelve hours longer than you, but he's just so small and loveable and deserves better than what he's had so far in life especially with that prick Stark."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you so passionate about something before. You're approaching this so maturely - more mature than I think I have ever seen you be." Gamora finishes saying with ferocious nodding from Shuri and Johnny in concur.

"Thanks? I think?" Quill questions with a confused expression struck across his face.

"So back to what Pops was telling us." Logan steered back in order to keep the conversation on track. "So after he told us about the 'biological brothers' thing, he talked a lot about Peter's past - about how he developed all of his mental health issues and how Stark had a big role in development and then left pops to struggle with dealing with it on his own. Anyway, it all started when he was only eleven. At eleven years old, he developed PTSD after an incident at -" Logan was abruptly cut off by Johnny's shocked gasp and question.

"That condition soldiers get after war usually, but how and at that age?"

"Well if you just wait I can tell you how." Logan sounded with a patronising voice. "He used to go a public swimming pool despite Stark's protest saying they were 'too rich and important to share a pool with common people' but Pete didn't think they were above anyone else no matter what. So they took him to a public pool and to punish Pete for wanting to live life like everyone else and not being different or above others, Tony rang the paparazzi himself telling them he and his son were here knowing they'd want to get pictures of Pete no matter what for whatever fake news or rumours they wanted to write and publish. Pops watched from the stands because he was expecting an important phone call, but he didn't want to miss watching his son having fun and trying to beat his personal swimming record distance. Peter was doing laps up and down the pool, whilst Tony stayed at the shallow side knowing what was going to happen soon. Eventually, Pete was turning to swim back from the deep end of the pool when he was swarmed by the usual desperate Stark-stalking paparazzi crews, who jumped in the pool with there clothes still on forming a circle like ravenous eagles or something around him taking pictures and pulling him to face there cameras causing him to hyperventilate and panic. Pops had temporarily stepped out at this point to answer the call, but told us that Tony sat there and just grinned at the sight of his son struggling to move and breathe. The paparazzi started getting violent though and some of them had held him under the water because they were so desperate to stop others from the money shots. This meant he was nearly drowned to death. When Pops returned back to the stands, he ran and dived into the pool, he began dragging and punching the bastard paparazzi members away and had to perform emergency CPR on our little brother in hopes of bringing back from unconsciousness whilst Tony continued to chuckle and stay aside from the situation. Luckily Peter did come back to consciousness, but all Tony had to say was, 'told you we shouldn't have gone out into public', like he literally didn't even check if he was okay the sadistic twat. This is when Pops and he really started to drift apart, because Stark didn't care about anyone but himself or he did, but he always had put work commitments himself before anyone. After all this though Pete had a few PTSD episodes. He's not afraid of water or even pools, but he needs to be in control of when and whether his head goes under or not, so he won't dive or jump in and if anyone touches him whilst in a pool or around the edges he suffers and experiences another episode. As well, he will sometimes zone out and if something as simple as a tap drips it's like he's back at the pool again."

"Jesus, Tony Stark really is a dick!" Each of them say or something along those lines.

"Anyway, Tony never left him forget about this, and always decided to leave notes around that said things like: 'you're useless', 'you're an embarrassment' etc. That's when he really started to withdraw and within a two year time frame, Pops took him back to the doctors to be evaluated and reviewed again. They found out that he was struggling from an extreme case of not just anxiety, but depression. The doctor informed him that it was the worst case of depression and anxiety he's seen in any teenage case of all ages, he was only 13 at this point. The saddest point about all of this was that he tried to kill himself many times before luckily being stopped by pops - only for Stark to make snide remarks each time about how he couldn't do anything right. Over the last three years, he has tried and thankfully failed to hang himself, jump from one of Stark's towers top floors, tried to shoot himself with a gun Stark keeps in his bedside cabinet. Most recently though and I'm talking like two months prior to being here, he tried to overdose. Overall he swallowed about 80 pills before Pops found him and forced him to regurgitate every one of them. He made attempts on his life Four times and if it wasn't for Pops he would've definitely died. We could've lost a brother we never knew about."

Everyone had not just shocked, but horrified looks on their faces at the barage of new information. "He never self harmed though, and when one of his therapists asked him why, he replied with he doesn't want to show anyone that he was hurting because he doesn't want to scare anyone or be a burden. But then Pops discovered that he does actually cause himself harm, but he thinks no one notices because he doesn't leave physical marks or evidence. What ever little content he has in his body, he always manages to regurgitate which is why he's so slim. All the comments Tony fucking Stark made about him being worthless and a failure, even when he was on the brink of death, led him to develop two eating disorders unofficially but it's obvious. We think he has both anorexia nervosa and bulimia. He doesn't think anyone notices and thinks he's being discrete but deep down he's not. Plus I know for a fact that he's dangerously underweight at the moment."

"Damn, he has so much going on at such a young age, he's so brave." Shuri spoke out and everyone agreed not because they felt bad, but it was the pure truth. A sixteen year old who is experiencing so much pain and misery, but is still alive and kicking deserves to know how those around him love him and will be there to him to catch him when he falls.

"Before they left to move completely away from New York, Pops and Tony were arguing over that little, fragile human perfection below us when Peter was returning from a friend's house. He lifted a finger and pointed at our brother and had the nerve to call him a 'brat', which explains why there was a confrontation between him and dad before. He blankly and all of a sudden decides to tell him that he wasn't his father after sixteen years and to rub it in even more, he told him that he had a real kid now that was biologically his, so it turned out that he wasn't infertile. After his outburst, me Logan and Pops had the thoughts of him being a brat - but Pops refused to let us see him as a brat." He finished his third tumbler of Vodka mixed with whatever soda it was mixed with.

Quill decides now was the time to confess his first impressions of Peter, even if he didn't know as much then, until the conversation he and Logan had with Pops. "I feel so guilty you know." Logan looked over with a sad shine in his eyes and immediately knew what he meant. "Until Pops told us everything about Little Pete, I presumed he would be a spoilt, manipulative little shit who demanded things from anyone because he was living with Stark. Then Pops tells us about how Peter wouldn't, couldn't and refused to allow Tony to corrupt his mind with the whole 'being better than others' bullshit." Quill drew a long sigh before continuing.

"The next things Pops told us is what ultimately shocked us and solidified his claim that LP really wasn't a brat. He told us that Pete always, without a shadow of doubt, did his own washing, cleaning, everything. Even when Tony continually insisted that's what the workers were for, Peter refused to let them be personal slaves for him - he'd always argue 'it's against their rights to be used as slaves, work isn't cleaning after someone else's mess' and that 'they were humans like him and like Tony'. Pops said Tony would scoff at that and pretend he didn't hear Pete referring to them and the workers as being the same. The workers, however, always complimented and praised pops on bringing up Peter to be such a polite and caring boy. That he isn't like other kids his age." Everyone shared the same stunned expression on their face.

"With all of Tony's wealth, what also shocked me was that even though he had all that money, Pete never asked or asks for anything new or expensive. Pops said It takes an awful long time to convince him to get the essentials he needs because he doesn't want to come across as needy, spoilt or a burden. I'm just now so glad that I know who the little bundle of cuteness is. I really can't imagine him not being here and yeah, I know that we've not known him long but I suppose that's the effects he managed to cast onto us".

They all continued to talk about the youngest brother of the trio and how they would spend the rest of the winter break trying to help him heal and become happy again before slowly mingling back into the party to speak to everyone else there.

At some point during the night (around about one in the morning) Logan, Quill, Shuri and Gamora ended up in a partners limbo contest as the party continued to live on to the next day. This gave Johnny the perfect oppurtunity to sneak off and meet the youngest of the Carter brothers. As he was about to open the door to the basement, a small, thin frame collided with his own.

Little Pete looks up and attempts to apologise, stammering takes over instead due to being so nervous and anxious. "I-I…. am s-so s-sorry!" The embarrassment overwhelms him as he runs away from the person he's never seen before - from the very first sight, Peter realised one thing. That whoever that guy he bumped into was insanely attractive (damn his social, wait no, his anxiety as a whole). Johnny just watches him stumble away in astonishment. Astonishment at how unbelievably innocent he seems. But mainly astonishment at how cute the youngest Carter brother was. He's never felt this way about someone, never mind someone he's literally only been aware of for the past few hours. He's never even felt this way about another male before, as far as he was aware he was straight, but this one person is really making him question it all. Whatever his next move would be - he'd definitely approach with caution.

Peter is still awkwardly stumbling around guests to get to his brothers, when he catches Quill's attention.  
Quill slurs out his next sentence as he makes his way towards his younger and pulls him into a comforting embrace, despite being obviously drunk. "Hey LP! You know I love you right? Right?" Peter just nodded in hopes of shutting him up, but at the same time smirked at how intoxicated he was. "I mean really love you buddy. You've completed the Carter three, so now it won't be long until we find our witch heritage in the attic…". Peter immediately knew the TV show he was referencing (Charmed) even if his description was vague.

Peter just nodded and replied, "Yeah sure thing! Totally. Our heritage awaits!" He trailed off slowly before asking him a question. "Right well it's clear we aren't leaving until the morning, so can I have the car keys to get my earphones out from the back?"

"Sure thing pal. The keys are just…" Quill turned around for what he thought was only a second (but was actually more like half a minute) before turning back to see Peter had completely disappeared. He spoke his thoughts out loud before dissipating back to the limbo, "…woah the witch thing happened without the ouigi board in the attic. I wonder what power I'll get?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	6. The Party: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to post this last night, but had lost almost half of this chapter and therefore had to rewrite before posting. So I apologise.

~~~~Lil Pete's POV:~~~~

Quill was drunk and still droning on with his one sided conversation, as I snuck off and swiped the keys from his coat pocket when he gave me the go ahead. Of course I felt awful for leaving when he was still speaking, but when a drunk person starts to talk they sure seem to ramble and go off on tangents for hours, but it feels more like you waste half a life time. I finally got out of the house to collect my earphones from the car parked just outside the gates of this mansion like estate. Something told me when we arrived, that the likelihood of us returning home tonight or even in the early hours of the morning was extremely unlikely judging by the looks on my older brothers faces. I'd rather stay here than bother them to take me back home (otherwise they may end up finding my annoying or worse… a brat).

It took me over a few minutes just to figure out how to open the car door. For someone with a super genius intellect and the highest IQ score known to man (despite other people not knowing this about me) I sure could be dense at times. As I entered the vehicle, I immediately found my earphones spread across the back seats, so I grabbed and stuffed them into my pocket before locking back up - this time it took me a lot less time than when I tried to unlock the car.

As I finished locking up, I turned around about to make my way back into the house to retreat into the 'man cave' - as Shuri and Gamora had named it - when a tall (then again everyone is like a giant compared to me. Maybe I'm just really short) muscular brawny body collided with mine pushing my back onto the side of the car. The pressure and impact caused me to wince in a lot of pain. I looked up to see a guy, who was taller than Quill and Logan by a small margin, but was slightly smaller than the first hunky guy I collided with when I first exited the basement.

At first I thought that it was a mistake when he bumped into me - maybe he was drunk like everyone else at this party and stumbled over his feet causing him to fall into me. However, as I tried to carefully pry myself away from under his hefty weight, his hand shot out and fondled my crotch. My anxiety rapidly shot back up as I shrieked and let the terror show up on my face.

"Get off me you creep!" I tried to shout, but the fear seemed to take over my vocal levels as it came out as more of a whisper. I may have been terrified, but I continued my unrelenting efforts even if it wasn't making much of a difference.

Whoever the monster was didn't stop at my wishes and prayers, as he continued to rub over my private area in a circular motion and squeezed my ass with the other. When he spoke was the moment I really began to panic of what his true intentions and actions would be. "Hey baby, don't play hard to get. Come on, I know you're enjoying this as much as - uhh!" He grunted as I connected my knee with his groin.

"I said, get off me!" I began to speak with my voice shaking - this time I did manage to shout - as I attempted to make an escape. As I got out of the barriers the man's arms trapped me in, I rapidly took my first step towards the place I knew I would be safe. However, my hope was short lived as he made a quick recovery and pulled me back towards him. When I was in front of his body, he spun me around and pushed me roughly back onto the side of the car before letting his menacing tone shine through.

"I thought I said not to play hard to get! Tut tut, now I'm really going to have to punish you!" He began to put his hand down the back of my pants, attempting to make his way into my boxers. At this moment, the world around me drowned out as I thought this could be it - the day Peter Carter dies.

I zoned back in to hear a voice, a different voice. I really hoped that it would be someone who would set me free from my captor. "What the fuck Skip! Get the hell off him you stupid motherfucker." My savior threw my attacker to the floor and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to guide me away from the scene of distress.

~~~~Johnny's POV:~~~~

After the youngest of the Carter brothers (who was even more captivating up close) bumped into me and quickly stammered out an apology, he almost immediately left and stumbled through the party until I heard Quill calling him over. Oh God, the little one didn't know what he was getting himself into right now and I couldn't help but feel a little bad.

Quill has never had a high tolerance for alcohol, so he was probably already tipsy when he finished telling us about his little brother before. However, a drunk Quill was definitely a hilarious sight to see for whoever wasn't on the receiving end. When he drank one too many he becomes a soppy and overly emotional mess - yeah he was one of those drunks. Although I wasn't close enough to hear what was being said, I could almost guarantee he would say something about how much Pete meant to him and how much he loved him.

I continued to watch from the distance until Quill turned his back for a few seconds, it was at this moment his brother made his getaway. He snuck off and swiped the car keys from Quill's coat pocket - 'he wasn't planning on hijacking the car was he? No Johnny, don't be stupid. Of course there's another reason he's got the car keys' - I thought to myself. Well he did look incredibly guilty when he left him speaking to thin air mid conversation, which I can't really say I blame him for, but why does he look so conflicted.

As he began to leave the house, I slowly trailed behind him to see what he was upto. As I walking pass Quill, he looked amazed and utterly shocked as it looked as if his brother had suddenly vanished saying, "woah the witch thing happened without the ouigi board in the attic. I wonder what power I'll get?" Almost immediately I knew he was talking about the show with the three witch sisters called 'Charmed' - I don't know why or how he does it, but Quill somehow makes a link to it everytime he's drunk. It's weird. He always has a 'Charmed' reference handy whenever and wherever. He shrugged his arms and returned to Gamora, it was there turn to compete in the paired limbo to try set a new record.

Instead of completely following him, I stood at the frame of the doorway so it didn't look like I was stalking the young lad - he didn't need to feel more insecure than he already was by thinking that someone was watching and following him. Although it turned out I was right about not having to be suspicious over what he was going to do, I am so glad I did pursue him because otherwise I would miss out on the sight ahead of me. It honestly was the funniest thing I had seen all night so far. I watched as it took him over three minutes (at the minimum) to simply open the car door. As he entered the vehicle, he grabbed something from the back seats and stuffed them into his pocket.

An old friend of mine, Steven Westcott - Skip for short - walked past me as he mumbled a drunken goodbye. He must've finally had enough and decided to call it a night. My attention returned back to LP as his brother appropiately dubbed him, he was locking back up - this time it took him a lot less time (meaning it was less humorous and entertaining for me, but the sight of him was enough) than when he tried to unlock the car. He was probably about to make his way back in.

"Hey Johnny" someone shouted causing me to turn around to find the source. Gwen Stacy, the bleach blonde with the fiery attitude waved her hands to get my attention she was lay drunk sprawled across the couch. I cautiously made my way over (because you can never be too careful around a person when they're drunk).

"Hey Gwen", I replied. "What can I do for you?" I said in a mocking friendly tone. She must not have acknowledged the way I spoke because she continued to speak in her 'innocent' voice.

"Please can you get my drink?" Gwen pointed to the table that was directly in front of her.

"Seriously Gwen! You're not even two steps away. Is that seriously what you wanted me for?" Gwen nodded her head with what very little grace she had left. I would've have refused and walked away, but she would have pecked my head if I didn't. So I gave in and gave her the drink before walking away. I heard a faint 'thank you' from Gwen as I make my way back to the entrance of the house to make sure the youngest Carter actually came back in - and so I could finally introduce myself.

As I neared the door, I heard a body collide with what sounded like metal. Arriving back at the door, I saw the mortified expression on Pete's face as his head turned to see what his attacker was trying to do. I looked and figured out who it was almost instantly. It was Skip, his attacker was Skip. His hand slowly working it's way through the layers of Pete's clothes.

My feet hit the ground hard in unrhythmic pats, as I sprinted towards them both - getting faster by the millisecond. I yelled out towards them to grab their attention, but Skip was seemingly too drunk to recognise my voice. "What the fuck Skip! Get the hell off him you stupid motherfucker." I threw Skip to the floor in a fit of rage and disgust leaving him on the cold pavement slabs. I wrapped my arms around Pete's shoulders to guide him back to the safety of the house. 

~~~~Returning back to 3rd POV:~~~~

As soon as they entered the house and escaped from harms way, Johnny made sure to keep him moving and evaded everyone there in order to prevent further harassment - the last thing he needed was to be surrounded by people he may have or may have not met a few hours ago.

Johnny and Peter left the party filled floor and entered the basement successfully avoiding and sneaking pass everyone including the two older Carter brothers, who were very oblivious of what happened just a few minutes ago. Johnny guided Peter over to the sofa bed (although it was a lot larger than a normal sized one).

A soft, strained and cracked voice broke out disturbing the silence. "Th-thank you for h-helping me get away from that guy. I d-don't know what would've h-happened if you didn't come along w-when you did."  The teens sobs caused him to hiccup whilst speaking and stuttering some of the words. Despite the circumstances that caused this, Johnny couldn't help but think of how utterly adorable he looked. No matter what emotion he's seen him convey so far, he always looked too precious whilst doing so.

"Hey, look at me", Johnny spoke calmly, but to no avail as the boy's head remained hung down. Johnny used his hands to lift his head so they were looking eye to eye. It was extraordinary, as two sets - both belonging to different people - shared the same look of deep, blue oceans. For a second they just stared at each others eyes before Johnny continued. "Skip isn't usually like that and I'm not saying that you shouldn't be shaken. I'm extremely sorry that you had to experience that." Johnny tries to sympathise with the young male.

Tears began building up in Little Pete's eyes as he continued there conversation. "I was so scared, I just thought he was going to flip and killed me." More sobs, although this time they were silent, escaped as his shoulders moved up and down. At the sight of this, Johnny wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest where he could settle his head. "When he first pushed me into the car, I just presumed it was an accident, that he had too much to drink. But then he grabbed me down there and at that point, I knew what he was trying to do. I tried asking him to get off me, but he just wouldn't and told me to stop 'playing hard to get'. So I kneed him in hopes of getting away, but he grabbed me back and pushed me into the car again. That's when he threatened me, he said to me 'I thought I said not to play hard to get! Tut tut, now I'm really going to have to punish you!'." The tears were now streaming at a rapid rate as Johnny was trying his best to calm Peter down.

"It's okay, you don't have to relive it Pete!" He accidentally let the name slip out, Pete was sure to freak out if he noticed. "He's gone now and it won't happen again, I promise!" Johnny spoke in an assertive, definitive and positive way to show how much he meant it.

Luckily for Johnny, Lil Pete didn't notice what was said as he continued his experience despite not having too. "That's when he began to put his hand down the back of my pants, attempting to make his way into my boxers. I honestly don't how to thank you enough. You literally saved me." Johnny held Peter more securely and tightly in his arms.

"How Are you now? Are you okay?" Peter slowly nodded as Johnny pulled away and stood about to make his way out. "Right, I'm going to head back upstairs. If you need to talk or want anything, let me know okay?"

Little Pete's eyes glistened again with a glaze of tears as his voice broke again and pleaded with Johnny. "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone." The innocence and vulnerability of his voice caused Johnny to stop cold in his tracks. He turned around only to be caught off with the distraught face of Pete. Although right now he was anxious, he felt safe near Johnny and wanted him in his prescene - even if he didn't know who he was yet, he felt nothing but gratitude and faith. He felt comforted.

If Johnny was being honest, he didn't really want to leave, but he presumed that Peter would be nervous around him because of his anxiety - well he did just open to him, a complete stranger upto this point. But from the desperation in his voice, you could tell that he needed company now more than ever and who better to give him that than the guy who rescued him.

Johnny's heart might have literally broke in two for the teen. His unexplained immediate adoration and the fact that he sounded broken was all it took for Johnny to agree to stay with him. It's not as if it would be a problem for Johnny anyway. Spending time with a cute boy would never be a problem. Johnny always knew he was Bisexual, but has never seen a male cute or worthy of his time - maybe at this time, it was all about to change.

"Of course I'll stay with you." Johnny spoke out to calm him down as he made his way back towards him. Soon after the tears stopped flowing and his face was clear again, If you looked close enough you could even see a dopey smile spreading it's way across his face. "However", Johnny started and paused for dramatic timing causing Peter to tense up a bit, "I get to kick your ass on Mario Kart!" All the stress left Peter's shoulders as he let out a little giggle, thay only made him look impossibly more cute than he already was.

This was probably the best way in taking his mind off of what happened with Skip.

Peter, now with more confidence around Johnny (he didn't quite now why - maybe it was his dashing looks) nodded his head. "I mean you can always try, but you're definitely going to lose". He spoke cheekily to his opponent as wide smiles were present on both of there faces.

"Already on with the the trash talk are we?" He asked rhetorically giving him a fake dirty look. "Well let's see how that goes when I whup your ass!"

Although Peter knew the question was rhetoric and the dirty look he gave was fake (and was definitely more handsome than his intended sinister look). "It's not trash talk, when you're going to get your ass handed to you".

"Woah, well I don't usually handle ass on first dates especially without getting names first!" Johnny exclaimed with a smirk on his. All Peter did was blush, going a deep shade of crimson red and gave out that sweet beam on his face again. "Anyway that reminds me. I'm Johnny Storm, you actually may know my sister and the others at Baxter Buil-"

"Oh my God! No fucking way!" Johnny was convinced that Peter could collapse from excitement at any minute.

"Yes fucking way!" Johnny replied sarcastically, but that didn't have an effect on Peter's enthusiasm.

"You're so lying."

"I'm not, honestly."

"You're really Johnny Storm? As in your sister is world-famous scientist Dr Sue Storm? As in Dr Reed Richards the world-famous scientist that is your sister's partner in both senses? As in your famous uncle Mr Ben Grimm, the famous kickboxing champion?" Johnny couldn't help, but let out a grin at the fan boy freaking out in front of him right now, God he was so appealing to stare at.

"As in you should really should really breathe before you pass out from lack of oxygen." Johnny replied in a humorous way.

Peter continued his breathless rambles. "Oh my God, I love them all so much! I mean I love them metaphorically not literally. I mean that would be weird right? I'm just in love with their work and the fact they're such inspirations. God I'm so excited right." Peter looked at Johnny's wide spreading grin before realising something. "Oh God I'm rambling aren't I?" Johnny just nodded still smiling away like an idiot. "Hey you weren't meant to agree! Jesus, you're going to make my self esteem even lower. Anyway, I'm Peter. Peter Carter."

"Well nice to meet you Peter! Woah, I said that way too load. But to answer all your questions about my family, yes is all the answers you'll need. I never knew you'd be such a big fan boy but here we are. Oh by the way, your rambling is so cute, in fact I think it makes you look even cuter." Johnny finished still smiling like his life depended on it. The comments caused Peter to blush even deeper than before as thoughts raced through his mind. 'Wait he said I was cuter when I rambled. Does that mean he thinks I'm cute in general' was the main thought stuck on his mind.

To break away from the thoughts, Peter shifted the conversation to the game at hand. "I think it's time for me to show you a lesson!" Johnny fake gulped causing the two boys to break down in tears of laughter. "You set up and grab the remotes and wheels whilst I sit here doing nothing. Then I can show you how the game is meant to be played." Johnny dramatically rolled his eyes whilst standing to go set up the console and grab the pads.

A few minutes later. Arguments were exchanged about everything, including: characters, league and map they should choose, as well as what difficulty. After a while though, everything was settled. After a very intense debate over who would be 'Donkey Kong' and who would be 'Yoshi', it was decided that Johnny would be 'Yoshi' much to his dismay, whilst Peter would be 'Donkey Kong' - yep this definitely meant that he won the argument. The one thing they did agree on however was the difficulty, both were 'experienced' and claimed they were 'pros', so they went for the highest difficulty of 150CC: Mirror. Next was the league, Johnny wanted to play the Lightning Cup so he could play the classic map: SNES Mario Circuit 3. Whereas Peter wanted to play the Star Cup so he could play the 'Grumble Mountain' map. In the end, Johnny gave in again to Peter's insistence - 'damn I need to stop giving into his cuteness' he thought to himself.

They proceeded to play the game, which was suprisingly less intense than it was selecting every other detail to prepare. Despite claiming to be the masters - which was clearly a lie by the way - of Mario Kart, they ended up at the bottom two positions of the ranking. Peter only beating Johnny by one point, still coming in at second to last, but hey that counted as a victory right?

"You literally just beat me by one point, so this isn't much of a defeat." Johnny spoke sounding annoyed, but calm at the same time. He diverted his attention to Peter who's smile radiated the film and couldn't help the smile coming into contact with his face.

"You're such a sore loser! I love it," Peter was laughing so hard at this point, his laughter was silent as if looked like he was gagging for air.

As Peter was still focusing on catching his breath, Johnny and his mischievous thoughts formulated a plan. Walking over to the fridge unit Shuri had in the basement for whenever they needed refreshments (as this was where the usual group - consisting of Johnny, Shuri, Logan, Gamora and Quill - stayed when Gamora's parents were in town). Johnny grabbed a large bottle of lemonade beginning to shake up the bottle as he was making his way over to Peter, who was finally regaining his control. When he was within one foot of him, that's when the trouble began…

….The bottle fizzed and began to erupt sending lemonade everywhere…

...Over the immaculately clean laminate flooring… over Johnny… over Peter… absolutely everywhere…

Johnny looked about a foot down from his height with a grin on his face, to see a shocked look on Peter's face and that's when it finally hit Johnny. His mind spiralled into a panicked mess as he remembered what Quill and Logan told him before. "…not afraid of water or even pools, but he needs to be in control of when and whether his head goes under or not…". Johnny immediately thought he screwed up and was about to send Pete back into one of his PTSD episodes. That presumption couldn't have been further from the truth, as the bottle was spun and poured primarily onto Johnny.

Although he was shocked, Johnny joined in on the laughter that completely filled the room. He grabbed the young Carter putting him into an unbreakable headlock as Peter tried working his way out.

The laughter could've lasted for hours, but then the clean up would be harder. Johnny disturbed the fun to make his enquiry. "Hey Pete," Johnny interrupted the laughter, "we better clean this up before it dries and becomes sticky. Otherwise it'll take us a lot longer to clean." Peter nodded as the humour slowly stiffled away. He left to grab the mop and bucket - lucky for them, it was a wringing mop so it was easier to drain the water and clean this mess.

Peter walked back from the closet with the cleaning gear in hand ready to clean - but unready to catch onto the glorious sight that was Johnny shirtless. He stood and gawked at the godlike body in front of him. The only way to explain his body was toned, husky, an utter herculean and perfect. Peter's mind was unconsciously drooling over the sight of the perfect man stood ahead of him. Peter's day dream consisted of his imagination of what he and Johnny could do together. He knew from the moment of their first awkward encounter that he immediately had a crush in Johnny.

A hand wave in front of his face brought him back to the land of the living.

"And finally he's back. You were stuck like that for a while, did you sed something you liked." Johnny jeered playfully whilst flirtatiously winking. Little did he know, Peter really did see something he liked. They both got down to clean the mess they caused - every once in a while giving a quick glance at each other when the other looked concentrated on cleaning.

~~~~Time-Skip: ten minutes later~~~~

After the exhausting events of tonight's party as well as the shenanigans and mishap of the little incident they had caused downstairs, they slumped down onto the couch almost in as perfect unison as paired divers.

"Well I'm absolutely exhausted! How about you Pe-". Johnny's next words were silenced by an unexpected force - that force being Peter's mouth. Peter's lips were connected with his and although the kiss was from someone with obvious little experience, Johnny sure could get use to this. Especially if it would always be with that angel. 'This would probably be his first time with a male too. I must have been a good person in my last life to get this now'. Johnny internally monologued burrowing deeper into thoughts.

Being too deep in his thoughts, Johnny forgot to return the passion, which resulted in Peter pulling away and turning back into his usual awkward, anxious self. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You're straight aren't you? Oh Jess! I'm so so so-" This time it was Johnny's turn to interrupt.

"Kiss me again!" He blurted out.

"What?" The younger boy questioned, confused by what was happening.

"I said kiss me again!" This time his voice sounded more like a demand and Peter didn't waste anymore time complying to his demands almost instantaneously.

Once again the plump, tender lips of the 16 year old locked with the dry lips of the 24 year olds mixing a concoction of love, pleasure and desire. The passion was deepened as Johnny pulled Peter onto his body (ncreasing the skin to skin to ratio) wrapping Pete's legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Johnny's tongue slid over Peter's lips requesting entrance into warm cavern that was his mouth. Peter gladly moved the barriers allowing the tongues of each male to collide into their expected destinations. The tongues twisted together in the most sensual way possible tasting the others roof and walls of the deep, dark caves.

Finally pulling away for a gasp of air, Peter spoke whilst allowing oxygen to seep slowly back into his lungs. "God, I don't think I've ever been attracted to someone like this before. You're just so irresistible, handsome and strong. My heart literally palpatated when I first ran into you."

"Oh Pete, you're so cute. You know all the right ways to rile me up and make me want you even more. I just can't believe I haven't found and met your adorable face sooner baby." Johnny spoke out in shuttering breaths, before reconnecting their lips and lifting Peter off the couch - legs still wrapped around his waist.

On the way up, Peter grabbed the duvet covering the couch to cover themselves with. Johnny landed on the floor with Peter still straddling on top as the blanket covered them, as they continued to investigate each others mouths and form the classic big spoon, little spoon scenario.

After a while the passion dwindled down leaving the newly found lovers now spooning on the floor and falling asleep in each others embrace.


	7. A/N

**Hi, I want to apologise for lack of updates, but I've not been well recently. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this within the next two weeks.**

_ **I promise I haven't and won't abandon this story!** _

**My updates are likely to be sporadic like this unfortunately as I will be busy, but I'm hoping that won't put people off!**

**My new story's - 'There One Day, Gone The Next' - first chapter is out now. But it's more DC characters than Marvel. In fact the only Marvel character is Peter Parker, but I'm working on to hopefully be an original idea. The description of it is below:**

  
"You're telling us that kid, that kid in there, is our child? You really don't expect us to believe you? Come on don't make me laugh!"

"This is just ludicrous and a waste of our time. I'm leaving."

"Wait, I have the proof…"

Or

Despite being the city rife with corruption and crime, Gotham City would always mean much more to Peter Parker. No matter how much it took or continued to take away from the young genius, Gotham would always be home... or the place that took everything and everyone away from him … or so he thought.

**I hope you do end up reading it. Anyway until next time I will see you soon.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> please leave a comment/constructive criticism - they will always be greatly appreciated : )


End file.
